forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 2: The Secret Seller/Supports
Anna and Kayla C Support *'Anna': Hey there, Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hi. *'Anna': Are you free right now? *'Kayla': Yeah, I'm good. What do you need? *'Anna': I just want to hang out. You seem like someone I can actually approach. I get the feeling that nobody here really likes me much. Except for you. *'Kayla': Oh, they just don't like you yet because you come off as sort of in charge of everything. We already have so many people in charge around here. Knifez, Florence, Sam, the new guy Joos...Plus all the royalty. They're just scared of you encroaching on their leadership. *'Anna': ...Maybe it's my hair. Do people not like redheads? *'Kayla': Heh, I'm fine with redheads. *'Anna': So you like me! *'Kayla': I'm warming up to you, yeah. Eddie and Josh C Support *'Josh': Before you so much as contemplate coming any closer to me, let me know your intent of approach. *'Eddie': Uh, to have a friendly conversation? *'Josh': And to not take part in foolish thievery? *'Eddie': Psh, as if I would do something that dumb. You’d be expecting it. *'Josh': That does not mean you would not give it an earnest attempt. *'Eddie': Yeah, okay. Irregardless of if that’s my reason to be here or not, I— *'Josh': Silence. *'Eddie': Huh? *'Josh': You used a word there, one that simply does not exist. *'Eddie': I…did? *'Josh': You meant to say regardless. *'Eddie': No I didn’t. I said what I meant. *'Josh': And what you meant was a grossly overused piece of language that simply isn’t correct! *'Eddie': ….. *'Josh': It took you a moment, but now you are silent and you can take back what you said. *'Eddie': Irregardless is totally a word, though! *'Josh': No. Now leave. It was obvious from the way you snuck in here that your intent was to steal, not to have banter on language. Good day. *'Eddie': But…it’s a word! Kjeld and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Oh, what brings you out here so early? *'Kjeld': Nothing. *'Chloe': Hm, I see. Man of few words? *'Kjeld': More like, man of few attachments. *'Chloe': I understand. *'Kjeld': ...What brings YOU out here so early? *'Chloe': We from Frar tend to be early risers. What is a better way to enjoy being awake this early than to sit outside and watch the sunrise? *'Kjeld': I like that answer. *'Chloe': You seem like you don’t want me around. *'Kjeld': No, no, not that. You’re just…better to talk to than anyone else I could find at this hour. *'Chloe': Why is that? *'Kjeld': You won’t want to discuss fighting. Just the sunrise. I can appreciate that. *'Chloe': Well then I am glad to be of help to you! If you need me for this again, you’ll find me out at this time most mornings. *'Kjeld': Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll pass. Don’t need to get attached to you. *'Chloe': …”Man of few attachments,” huh? I wonder why that would be… Kjeld and Signele C Support *'Signele': There you are. What are you doing back here? *'Kjeld': Eating. *'Signele': Why don't you come join us? *'Kjeld': Because I don't think I need to. *'Signele': Why not? *'Kjeld': I don't know. *'Signele': Bad reason. Come on, let's go eat with everyone else. *'Kjeld': Nah, I'm good. *'Signele': You really were serious about joining only to kill Esh-Ban, weren't you? *'Kjeld': Pretty much. *'Signele': Uh, huh...You have to wanna make at least one friend. *'Kjeld': It doesn't matter much. Once we kill him, I'll just go back to my old job and that will be that. *'Signele': But nobody will stop being your friend once you leave the Shepherds. They just won't be nearby. *'Kjeld': Do you think so? *'Signele': I know so. Let's strike a deal. I'll leave you alone if you at least try to make one friend. Okay? *'Kjeld': I'll try, I guess... *'Signele': Good! Now go get 'em! Sam and George C Support *'George': Sam! Buddy! Are you sulking back here again? *'Sam': What? No sulking has been going on. You're crazy. *'George': Oh puh-LEASE. You've been sulking ever since Joos joined the team. You can't still be on about that, can you? *'Sam': Oh, that. Well, it's just hard being replaced, alright? *'George': You need to learn to get a grip, dude. Nobody's replacing anybody. *'Sam': I like to think I have plenty of a grip. *'George': On your frail ego, sure! Come on, I know just how to cheer you up. *'Sam': How? *'George': You know how you keep asking me to teach you the ways of dark magic? *'Sam': ...Oh my god, are you finally going to teach me? *'George': Hell yeah I am! Now grab a dark tome and let's go practice! *'Sam': Sweet! *'George': (This is going to be a disaster...) Bella and Josh C Support *'Josh': Er, greetings, milady. *'Bella': Oh, you’re going to play the friendly route right now? You could have killed me in that battle. Thought we were fighting on the same side. *'Josh': I was merely trying to take down the opposing flying units, and one of my spells went off course. It was not intentional. *'Bella': Tell that to me once I’ve actually caught my breath from having to dodge that! *'Josh': I can only apologize so much for what I inadvertently did in the midst of battle, but you should accept my sincere words. *'Bella': Telling me to accept your apology doesn’t work. *'Josh': What will work, if not that? *'Bella': I don’t know, maybe actually aiming for the enemy! *'Josh': I was… *'Bella': No, you weren’t! You aimed at me! *'Josh': Why would I do that? We are fighting for the same cause, and taking down a leader of any faction is not on my list of things to do. *'Bella': Well, you almost did it either way…even if you didn’t mean to. I get it, things get weird in battle. Just try to hit someone who isn’t on your side next time. *'Josh': Understood. Next time my sole target will be the opponent. Not you, not your mount, not anyone who I call an ally. *'Bella': Great. Now let’s hope you actually keep to that. Eddie and Dakota B Support *'Eddie': (Okay, here we go. Going to rack up some big money on this one!) *'Dakota': …Let me guess, there’s an amateur thief hanging around in this very hut? *'Eddie': (Psh, as if he actually knows I’m here.) *'Dakota': You whisper really loudly, so yes, I know you’re here. *'Eddie': Shit! *'Dakota': Was your failure last time not a lesson to stop trying to steal while you’re in the company you are in? I would have thought Knifez would have punished you. *'Eddie': I didn’t actually steal anything last time. *'Dakota': Because he caught you. *'Eddie': Specifics. *'Dakota': Truths. *'Eddie': What’s your damage, anyway? *'Dakota': What damage? I’m just saving you from future punishments at the hands of our princely leader. *'Eddie': You’re also stalking me, and that’s just not cool, man. *'Dakota': I’m not stalking. I’m doing what you are. *'Eddie': Trying to steal? *'Dakota': Figuring out how to make some quick money. *'Eddie': Knew it. *'Dakota': Except I do it by just walking into a place, not by breaking in through the ceiling and causing more damage than the worth of the goods I pilfer. *'Eddie': I don’t cause—WHOA! *'Dakota': As I said, damage. I’ll leave you to your collapsed roof issues. *'Eddie': Wait, no! Dakota don’t go! …Man, if Knifez finds me here, he’s going to have my head. No stealing, he said. Joos and DJ B Support *'DJ': Hey Joos. *'Joos': Oh, hi there DJ. How's it been? *'DJ': Good. *'Joos': That's good. *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': … *'Joos': … *'DJ': There! *'Joos': What? *'DJ': It happened again! *'Joos': What did? *'DJ': We had another moment! Joos, are you sure you're not swooning over me? *'Joos': What?! I assure you, we did not have a moment. Are you sure it isn't you who's swooning? *'DJ': One hundred percent sure. *'Joos': Okay then. End of conversation. *'DJ': You're so mean to me. Chloe and Green B Support *'Chloe': Hello, Green. *'Green': Less chipper this time. I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s because of my behavior last time. *'Chloe': Or because you didn’t seem to like the happy greeting, so I toned it down a bit. I’m just trying to make you feel comfortable around me. *'Green': ….. *'Chloe': Don’t tell me you’d be more comfortable if I just left. *'Green': W-what? Of course not! Where’d you get that? *'Chloe': Your silence made me feel like that was the case. It’s not, though, is it? *'Green': Nope. Far from it. I didn’t show it when we spoke last, but I did like our conversation about the ruling class and all that. Really got me to thinking. *'Chloe': Has it sunk in that we do appreciate you? *'Green': No way. I won’t believe that until I hear those words from everyone’s mouth. It just made me think about…er… *'Chloe': Continue, please. I’m quite curious. *'Green': Could you possibly explain how the ruling class works in Frar? … *'Chloe': …And that’s how we came to the current agreement. Two houses, ruling in conjunction, as close as one family. *'Green': How have you managed to keep it together for so many years? *'Chloe': It’s just how it is, truthfully. I’m sure that someday Tost will be ruled in the same sort of manner, and you will be to thank for it. *'Green': You’re trying to flatter me, aren’t you? *'Chloe': I got a smile out of it. You’re starting to break from your wary shell around me. *'Green': I’m smiling because I thought about the day where my homeland has a stable ruling party, not because of any thanking that might be done towards me for it. I’m a humble guy. I don’t need your flattery. *'Chloe': But it wasn’t—oh, whatever. I’m sure he’ll come around to realize I am being honest with him. DJ and Chase A Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ? *'DJ': Oh, hey there Chase. Long time no see. How's it been? *'Chase': I actually wanted to talk to you about that... *'DJ': About what? *'Chase': The fact that it's been a while. See, I noticed that you've kind of been...avoiding me. *'DJ': Oh, have I? *'Chase': A little bit, yeah. You said we should hang more, but around everyone else, you just kind of walk away. *'DJ': Oh, right...about that... *'Chase': Oh, I'm so sorry! I sound like some kind of clingy, suspicious girlfriend. I'll just stop bothering you now. *'DJ': No no, it's fine. It's just that...I get nervous. *'Chase': You do? *'DJ': Yeah. I don't want to talk to you in front of everyone because I'm royalty. Everyone always pays such close attention to what royals are doing that I don't want to give anyone any ideas that they shouldn't be getting. *'Chase': Makes sense, I guess. *'DJ': When you're as widely recognized as I am, you can't pass wind without some tabloid making up some conspiracy theory about you. That's not me being cocky, it's my country loving their gossip. *'Chase': Alright! So here's the deal: We can hang out privately! *'DJ': Sounds like a plan to me. Thank you for understanding. *'Chase': Thank you for indulging my paranoia. *'DJ': No problem at all. To be perfectly honest I find it...endearing. Joos and Sam A Support *'Joos': Sam! Let's play! *'Sam': Whoa, you're an eager one today! Let's do it. *'Joos': However, this time, I want to propose a deal. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': If I win, you tell me what you neglected to last time we played. *'Sam': Alright. And if I win, you tell me the truth about where you come from. *'Joos': ...Fine. And if we tie, we both spill, okay? *'Sam': You're on. … *'Sam': And I move my rook here! *'Joos': Queen takes the rook! *'Sam': And king takes your queen! *'Joos': And....it's a draw. *'Sam': What? *'Joos': Look. A bishop and a king versus another king cannot create a checkmate on either player. It's a draw. *'Sam': Well I'll be damned. It is. How'd you pull that one off? *'Joos': I employed your “don't give a damn, balls to the wall” strategy. And we both ran out of men. Now spill it. Why are you so okay with sacrificing real-ass people? *'Sam': ...Okay, look. When I first joined the Shepherds, I was great. I must have won twenty battles for us without losing a soldier! But one day, something happened. I got overconfident. I slipped. We must have lost fifteen men that day. It was...It was a massacre. I know you treat every loss as if you lost a brother, so imagine having to do that. With fifteen people. At a time. *'Joos': ...Yeah, that must have hurt. *'Sam': After that, I blanked. I must have sat out of ten more fights out of sheer terror at losing anyone again. I couldn't do it. Finally, I decided: too bad, so sad. I have to push through the loss. Winning and keeping Waydrn—nay, the world—safe is the number one priority. *'Joos': But Sam! These people have families! Loved ones! You can't just sacrifice them! *'Sam': They signed up to die! They knew full well what they were getting themselves into. *'Joos': Just because they know they might die doesn't mean they should! *'Sam': Look, Joos. I respect you. As a person. However, I've come to learn that we simply can't get along as Tacticians. *'Joos': Don't speak like I'm the one at fault. *'Sam': I'm not implying it's anyone's fault. I'm just saying that we can't get along like this. *'Joos': Urgh... *'Sam': Okay, I showed you mine, Now you show me yours. Where did you really come from? *'Joos': A promise is a promise, eh? Well, to be perfectly honest: I have no idea. *'Sam': Still? Surely something must have come back to you in all this time. *'Joos': Nope. Not a thing. I can't remember if I have any family. Or loved ones. Maybe I had a girlfriend before I lost my memory... Or boyfriend. I'm not one to judge. But if I did, there's no way to know. *sigh* *'Sam': ...I see. I choose to believe you, but that's only because I can see in your eyes that you mean it. Good job at chess today. *'Joos': Sam. Wait. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': Just... Just think about what I said here today, will you? I don't want to watch anymore friends die, alright? *'Sam': ...I'll consider it. And I'll attempt to reapply my rose-tinted glasses that you can't seem to shake. *'Joos': Thanks. I think. Sam and Knifez A Support *'Sam': Knifez, I have to talk to you. Privately. *'Knifez': Uh oh, sounds urgent. Lay it on me. *'Sam': I figured out why Joos has been so easy to spy on. *'Knifez': And why is that? *'Sam': You told him to spy on me, too. It was brought up in one of our “friendly conversations.” So explain yourself. *'Knifez': Would you accept “I thought it would be funny”? *'Sam': No, in fact, I wouldn't. Not a very smart move, having both of your tacticians, upon whom life hinges, getting paranoid and spying on each other. *'Knifez': Okay, fine. I wanted you two to get along. *'Sam': What? *'Knifez': I figured that when you found out, you two would get a good laugh about it and thus improve your relationship. *'Sam': So you lied about the food rations being low? *'Knifez': That was total bullshit. *'Sam': And you really thought that would work? *'Knifez': Did you get a good laugh about it? *'Sam': ...Yeah, we did. *'Knifez': So it worked. *'Sam': I see. Very clever of you, Knifez. *'Knifez': I like to think I am that. *'Sam': Are what? Knifez? *'Knifez': No. Very clever. *'Sam': Myeh. You're getting there. *'Knifez': ...I thought it would be funny. *'Sam': Har har. You're truly a comedic genius. *'Knifez': You bet your ass I am. Knifez and Florence A Support *'Florence': Knifez. *'Knifez': What's the haps, big sis? Did your blind date fall through? Or break through? The condom...That was a condom joke. *'Florence': Knifez that blind date wasn't actually real, was it? *'Knifez': What makes you say that? Sounds like he just flaked on you. *'Florence': Knifez, this is serious. I went to meet him and I was actually attacked by a bandit. *'Knifez': You what?! Are you okay? *'Florence': Of course I'm fine. I could take five of that jerk. The real question is, why did you send me into a bandit attack? *'Knifez': Look, I— *'Florence': Are you trying to assassinate me? Do you want to be next in line for the throne instead? Because let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You'd probably be a lot happier roaming around picking fights than sitting in a stuffy throne room all day. *'Knifez': No no no, I wasn't trying to actually get you hurt. I was playing a prank on you. One that didn't involve you getting attacked by a bandit. Look Flo, you're my sister and I'd never wish actual harm on you. *'Florence': So how was that prank supposed to go? *'Knifez': It was just supposed to end with you trying to find a dude with a foot long wiener in an empty field all night. Not with violence. *'Florence': That sounds more like a Knifez joke. Alright, I'll believe you. *'Knifez': Good. *'Florence': Good. *'Knifez': ...I bet I could have taken six of him. *'Florence': Oh, I dunno. He was kinda huge. *'Knifez': Maybe you should have taken a ride on his pogo stick, eh? *'Florence': No. I have a strict policy of not entertaining anyone who smells like a pig's ass. *'Knifez': Hey, Ewisko can't help it that he was raised on a farm. *'Florence': Oh, shut up baby brother. George and Grace S Support *'George': Hey, Grace. I need to talk to you! *'Grace': Is it time to do more curse practice? *'George': Nah, not this time. I actually have a present for you today. *'Grace': I love presents! What is it? *'George': Here. I made this ring special for you. *'Grace': It's...nice? Okay, I can't even pretend to not be disgusted by this ring. It's all sticky and red and gross. *'George': I made it special! It's my one-of-a-kind Squirrel-finger ring! *'Grace': EEEK! SQUIRREL FINGERS? *'George': Ah ha ha! Funny, isn't it? *'Grace': More like disgusting! What did we say about making innocent animals suffer? *'George': In my defense, I've had that one made for a while. It could have smelled a lot worse if it wasn't for those spells I worked to slow the decomposition rate. *'Grace': Why do you have a squirrel-finger ring just lying around? *'George': For a joke like that! *'Grace': This present isn't as much fun as I thought it would be... *'George': Oh, fine. I'll give you the real present. *'Grace': There's an actual present involved? *'George': Of course there is! Here, have this. *'Grace': Oh, what a beautiful, actual ring that doesn't make me want to take like, five showers! Where'd you get it? *'George': Don't worry, no dark magics were involved. *'Grace': That's a relief. So why are you giving me a ring, again? *'George': You know, judging one of your outbursts in an earlier conversation, I figured you'd have caught on to what's going on by now... *'Grace': ...Oh! Oh my god, George, are you proposing? *'George': Now you got it! *'Grace': But...why me? *'George': Because everyone else just kind of treats me like a joke. Sure I make jokes, but I'm more than that creepy one-note dark mage. You're one of the few people who treats me like I'm my own person and looks past my dumb jokes and demented obsession with cursing people. And I really appreciate that, so I'd like to spend forever with that. *'Grace': How adorable! I'd love to marry you Geo— *'George': Plus, Knifez seems more like a lone wolf, so you're a good second. *'Grace': ...You just killed the moment. *'George': Oh, you know I kid! Grace...? Hey, come back! Category:Supports